Cowboy bebop oneshots
by Mega-Otaku
Summary: a collection of cowboy bebop drabbles. mostly about ed.
1. Eds Hurt feet and hands

**This is just a little shorty about ed. i know it sucks. just dont bring that up. if you do i will beat you like a pinata. yes.**

* * *

Eds' feet and hands hurt

"OOOOOOW! Ed's feet and hands HUUURT!" ED whined.

"Well you should have been looking where you were going."Spike said.

Spike Took out some anti-Bacterial spray, sprayed it on a cloth and rubbed it on Ed's wounds. She winced in pain.

"Ed did not know that Glass was there!" she said defensively. "Ed was minding Ed's own business, walking on Ed's hands, when Ed saw a shiny thing. Ed Hand-walked over and tried to grab it, but Ed accidently stepped on glass with hands and then Ed fell over on her feet. And Ed's _**FEET **_went on glass!"

"Why didn't you wear shoes?"

"Ed never wears shoes."Ed replied. Spike applied pressure to the cuts and infections on Ed's feet. She let out a Yelp.

"Why don't you wear shoes?" Spike asked, not looking up from what he was doing.

"Ed does not like them very much."

"Has this ever happened to you before?"

"Well, ed's feet have become so rough from never wearing shoes that Ed almost never feels a thing!"

"All finished with your feet! Let me see your hands!"

Ed did as she was told.

"Wow. You're hands are bleeding! And there are bits of glass still stuck in there!"

Spike got out some tweezers and started picking at the glass shards.

"OOOWCH!" Ed yelled.

"Hold still. I think I got it all. Al right this is going to sting a bit."

He sprayed it on her hands; she got jolts of pain running through her hands.

Spike took some gauze and wrapped it around Ed's feet and hands.

"There, you should be better in about a day or two."

"Thanks Spike-Person!" She said as she Tucked her self in a ball and started rolling around.

* * *

**P.S. i have seen shorter ones so go suck it if you think this is the shortest one.**


	2. Ed's dreams

Ed's dreams

Ed walked in pitch black. she saw green flying lines composed of ones and zeros. Behind them was nothing but black. The green numbers seemed to float into nothingness. Beeps were all she heard from them. She cautiously walked up to them, extended her hand, and latched on to one. instantly she was being carried up by it. hanging with one hand, she looked up. she saw a bright white light and decided to wait until she got there. the light got even brighter and brighter as she got closer.

she passed through it and instantly saw the digital sea that she swam through to hack into things. Fish were biting at various windows. she by passed them with out care. she felt so free. Something caught her eye that she simply couldn't resist! it was a picture of earth. her homeland. and what was this? Ein? Spike-person! Faye-person and Jet-Person! She wondered what a picture of all of them were doing in a website. She decided to dive in and see.

Like a swan, she dove in and was somehow on the bebop ship. she looked confused. "Oo-la-la!" she sung. the rest of the crew were walking in to the living room, greeting Ed.

"Hey Ed! i have something special for ya!" spike said.

"Ooh! What is it! what is it!" she said Merrily.

The whole group smiled.

"It's a CAKE!" Faye announced!

"AND some PRESENTS!" Jet added.

"YAY YAY! YUMMY YUMMY!" She Laughed.

Ein Howled with joy. Ed was handed a slice of cake and she immediately began eating. everyone laughed joyfully.

All of the sudden Ein starts growling. "What is it boy?" Ed asks.

The dog continued barking. everything started fading into blackness. everything but Ed and Ein. They began falling. Screaming in terror, ed Grabbed the dog and embraced it as hard as she could. Soon they landed in a small pond. After their splash, they surfaced the water and wondered where they were. Darkness surrounded them. They tried to get out but when they stepped out, their was nothing to step ON!

"Bad, Bad! Very bad indeed!" Ed said.

Ed thought and thought. Ein decided to take a dive in the water.

"EIN! NOOO!" ed yelled.

She Took a deep breath and dove into the water desperately searching for Ein!She saw ein Just sitting there. She dove down For him but Ein Just walked along. Air bubbles rose to the surface every time they moved. but then, Ein did something peculiar. He barked underwater. ed got an idea. She let out her breath and tried to breath in... IT WORKED! SHE COULD BREATH UNDERWATER!

She Floated and floated around, She and ein Played and had very much fun.

All of the sudden she began falling in the water. she was falling so fast, she braced her self for impact. AND-

CRASH!

She opened her eyes and saw that she was on the bebop. She turned her head to see spike sprawled across the floor. When he got up, he turned to ed. his expression quickly turned to anger. "ED! STOP SLEEPING ON THE STAIRS!" he yelled.

She laughed nervously "Sorry spike person!"

"Well, i guess it was all a dream..." she thought as she drifted back to slumberland.


End file.
